We seek to relate basic research in vision to clinical applications: Studies of retinal receptor optics; Analysis o receptor orientation in normal and diseased (or anomalous retinas will be conducted using the Stiles-Crawford (S-C) apparatus. The hypothesis that photoreceptor axes align with a point approximating the center of the exit pupil of the eye will be studied intensively. S-C peak location and distribution will be analyzed and followed in time in retinal detachment, central serous retinopathy, Best's disease, following photocoagulation, in amblyopia, etc. Effects of light, pupil displacement and lack of light will be studied. Supportive psychophysical studies, a station for studying optical properties of retinal receptors has been established. A concentration of equipment allows evaluation of index of refraction, modal patterns, transmissivity as f (angle of incidence, wavelength, polarization, etc.). Current concentration will be upon supportive studies of single receptor directionality, the measure of the dimensionless waveguide parameter "V" and receptor transmissivity as a f (wavelength) in bleached and unbleached photoreceptors. We hope to develop psychophysical tests reflecting receptive field-like properties with planned application to visual field testing and perimetry. A sustained desensitization-sensitization paradigm has been adapted for clinical testing and has been localized in the inner retina. An added paradigm developed tests a transient-like function. The latter is perhaps more finely localizable measure of change in the inner retina. Meaningful changes have been noted in glaucoma, diabetes, senile macular degeneration, etc. We hope to elaborate on these studies, localize response components, and determine effects of anomalies upon correlated visual response. Added tests are being developed to localize lesions in the optic pathways.